Essay's
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Lancer assigned and essay on what their most fear is. When he read's Danny's, grades it, and sort of talks about it, Lancer decides hes going to assign more essays close to this one until he figures Danny out....
1. Fears Essay 1

I don't own Danny Phantom! If I did it would be awesome :D

Danny Fenton really needed help. He had to right an essay for Lancer's class. About fears. He had a bunch. But they weren't really normal. HE wasn't normal either…..he never was since 9th grade. The lab accident….changing him into a half ghost.

Danny sighed and decided it didn't matter…that maybe Lancer would understand!

So he picked up his pencil and started to write…

…………………..

Lancer had collected all the essays and was about to grade them. He smirked at Samantha Manson's essay (About fearing Pink, Frilly Dresses, Sunlight, and her Parent's.) He laughed at Tucker Foley's (a life with no electronics what so ever) and stayed silent at Danny Fenton's.

Fears by Danny Fenton

This essay is supposed to explain my fears. Just to let you know….my fear's are not as normal as other people's fears. Other's may fear spiders or heights or some other nonsense….well these are my strange fear's.

Fear 1: Hurting the one's I care about. My friend's, my family, the town, anyone. It always happens. In the morning, in the afternoon, at night. I don't care if I hurt myself in the process of protecting the ones I care about, I couldn't live with myself if any one of them were hurt.

Fear 2: Myself. What I could do. When I look in the mirror I see power. Power that can injure anyone I come in contact with, or even kill them… I see someone who's trying hard to not do anything bad, knowing what will happen if that happens. I fear myself because I know the risk's I'm taking, and not a lot of people seem to care. I can't ever show it, not ever.

Fear 3: Becoming Evil. I've seen it happen before….and I managed to stop it before it could happen, sounds confusing I know. But to me and some people it's not. It's the truth…I know what happens that causes me to become evil….I won't say why…but it's pretty bad.

Fear 4: Being alone. Another thing that caused Fear 3 to happen. I fear isolation because I'm sure I would go insane….without my friends helping me out with everything I've been through….that's pretty scary. I fear it because maybe they'll see how much I'm a freak and just ditch me for a normal friend.

Fear 5: That thin line. I fear it so much, it's a thing line between life and death. I fear it because I'm standing right on it, sometimes it tilt's towards the death side but I manage to survive it. It's always there, taunting me, tempting me to go to that side. I can't stand it.

You say what your afraid of is even more fearful than anyone else's….well when you read my fears….you'll think twice about it.

Lancer stared at the paper in disbelief. This was what the almost F student wrote? He felt concern for the student. _Why would he be afraid of all this?_ He thought.

Not even thinking twice about he wrote and A+ at the corner and wrote at the bottom of the page **'**_**See me after class'**_

………………….

(The Next Day)

Danny stared down at his essay in shock. There was an A+ in the corner, and a note. Danny gulped and thought '_I sure hope he didn't figure it out…'_

……..

(After class)

"Mr. Lancer you wanted to see me?" Danny asked, going up to Lancer. Mr. lancer nodded and just got strait to the point. "Why are you so afraid of these things, Daniel?

Danny tensed and said "I…..can't really tell…you. I will….someday….maybe in another essay….but not today…."

Mr. Lancer sighed and said "I suppose that is far….i'll just keep assigning essays until I figure you out…."

And with that last word Danny nodded and ran out of there. At full speed.

Lancer sighed and said outloud "I guess the next essay should be on the differences between Life and Death…"

And so the teacher added that to tomorrows list of things to do.

………………………..

I'll most likely add more chapters….with Danny's other essay's and Lancer's continuing assignment's until he figure it out:)


	2. Life and Death Essay 2

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Danny Phantom :(

Claimer: I own the voices in my head….wait that one might be a disclaimer:/

"Alright class. A new essay. This time you have to explain the differences between life and death." Mr. Lancer stated calmly as soon as the class had settled down. Everyone nodded and decided to start on it…

Not that he minded….he had to grade papers and he had a big headache. When suddenly Lancer looked up to see Danny Fenton banging his head on the desk.

…._What is wrong with that teen?_ The teacher thought silently. He broke out of that thought when Danny raised his hand and said really fast "Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher rolled his eyes and waved him off…. With all the essays he was planning he knew he would figure out Daniel Fenton's secret

He just knew it.

……………………..

Danny groaned for the third time in those 30 minutes. He had to write Lancer's essay. His eye's lit up as he began to write, he was just writing his opinion, considering he was half dead….

He finished just before a ghost arrived. _Great, it's Skulker,_ Danny thought with a frown. He sucked him up in the thermos when he was done fighting him and once he landed on the bed in his room, he changed to his human form and fell asleep instantly.

………………………

Lancer was shocked once again. Danny Fenton's essay made more sense than anyone else's essay ….

Life and Death: Defined my Way

By Danny Fenton

You say there is a difference between Life and Death. But a lot of people say life is when you can breathe and live, they say that death is when you have no pulse and your heart isn't beating. Well I would say their half wrong. To me life is just simple, like one day you're born and the next day your walking around enjoying the whole world.

But death is different than that. Our town has ghosts…right?

So if those ghosts were once alive, then they became dead, it kind of show's a connection. A very close connection. The Ghost Zone is so much like the Earth. There's different places and the ghost's live in their own lair. While here on earth there different place's and almost everyone has their own home.

But what if….what if there was one person, or another, or another! Maybe a million, who knows! Maybe these individuals are still alive….yet their dead at the same time….Maybe they could be half-dead while their living part is still there. So really, must these half-dead people be singled out from the rest of us? In theory, were all going to end up WITH an afterlife, so it's no use? That shows another connection. So really, Life and Death don't have any differences. Their both the same almost.

Except with Death you have an afterlife and with Life you have….well life. Those are the only difference's I see….But what if you could stop death? What if you could turn back the clock, to prevent it?

"Someone" once told me "I see the parade from above, and all the twists and turn's it might, or might not take…." So does that mean that our life, as of when we are born, is formed ahead of us? Does it mean that WE choose to die, or someone chooses for us? Would it be ok to have someone controlling your life? Or having someone controls your afterlife?

That wouldn't be very generous now wouldn't it? Think about it….What really is the difference?

Life: you live, breathe your warm and enjoy the whole world that revolves around us, people love you and want to protect you.

Half: You live, your warm, you breathe=1 half, You barely have a pulse, your cold, your heart barely beats=Other half.

Death: you don't live, you don't breathe, your cold. All the people fear you and try to destroy you.

So, there is a thing line (or wall) between life and death. Really thin, if one person were to stand on it they wouldn't know which way to go, some day's it might tilt lightly to Life, other days it'll tilt dangerously close to Death.

In conclusion there really is no difference between Life and Death. At least in my opinion.

After you read this will you have the same opinion as me? I hope so and I hope not. After you read this will you **UNDERSTAND **that you shouldn't stand in that thin line? Because I do, so very much.

Do you think there's a difference? Ask yourself this over and over until you get the answer…

Lancer once again wrote and A+ at the corner, frowning as he wrote the same message as last time, only in bolder print. Stating they REALLY needed to talk.

'**See me after Class…'**

…………………………….

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked as he walked into the classroom once again. Lancer looked up and said "Daniel your essay was pretty good, but I need to ask you this. What made you right that? What made you right the questions?"

Danny shrugged and let a small tired smile graze his lips "In these essays I only speak the truth…" Lancer narrowed his eyes and said "You can leave now but be prepared for the next essay…"

Danny walked out of there and softly closed the door. The old teacher sighed and replayed the young teens words in his head '_In these essays I only speak the truth…..' _So does that mean the boy had a big secret? One he wasn't willing to confront with and just hide it?

Lancer wrote on the board a few words. As he left the classroom he read the board. It said:

'Next Essay: Isolation'

The teacher thought that would be enough to figure Daniel out. And he walked out the door.


	3. Life and Death: Tucker's Essay

I do not and never will own Danny Phantom D:

I shall never own(or eat) the food my mom is cooking cuz it looks gross….

…………………

Life and Death by Tucker Foley

Life. Its everywhere am I right? Plants, Animals, Humans. We all come together as one whole equal.

As for Death, its not treated the same. Ghosts is the one thing that is "popular" in this town. Well they're spirits from people that were living then suddenly dropped dead one day….

But people (I'm not mentioning who…) always want to destroy these ghosts saying their "Just and ecto-plasmic waste of existence." But really they'll destroy any ghost's, and not just the evil ones.

They attempt to destroy our town hero, Danny Phantom. He is an example of Life and Death. Showing there is NO DIFFERENCE between it. Phantom was alive before, right. And maybe when he was alive he probably did as much good things as he does now….

Then maybe he got into some sort of accident which caused his death and still continues to do good things.

So really there isn't much of a difference between them. The ghost zone and our world live opposite each other, hanging in two different dimensions. They're basically the same in a weird sense of way.

Danny Phantom is our balance basically. Hes the one who roams between both world's. Helping everyone but himself. Saving people, helping the town. And he never complains. He just does it and not a lot of understand WHY he does it.

Do you understand me now? Do you understand that HE is the balance and must not be destroyed? That he mustn't stand alone?

If he does stand alone…..its bad news for the rest of us.

If our world doesn't stay in balance, no if HE doesn't stay as OUR balance than our Life will become out Death.

SO now you see that there's no differences? Good because I'm tired of explaining.

…………………

Tucker smiled as he saw his grade. A solid A. Sure Danny got a better grade than him….but that's who he got the idea from. Well not Danny FENTON but from looking in the sky and seeing Danny PHANTOM happily doing loops in the sky while he was heading home.


	4. Isolation Essay 3

I shall never own Danny Phantom….

Quote from show: "You are one seriously crazed up Fruit loop, that is never going to change" –Danny to Vlad

………………………..

The class was going to be long. Very long. A ghost attack was happening right outside and Phantom was out there. There was a lot of property damage too….So Lancer told them their new essay assignment and had them write it through the whole class.

5 minutes after the ghost fight in walked Danny Fenton, limping a little and a large cut on his arm. He quickly went to the back of the room before anyone could notice his injuries. Lancer noticed them but dismissed it remembering his words.

'_I'll tell you someday….'_ Daniel would tell him, and the teacher was going to make sure he tells EVERYTHING. He looked up at Daniel and was startled to see him already writing. Instead of talking to his friends he was writing, a concentrated expression on his pale face, his midnight dark hair covering his eyes.

At the end of the class (which was basically the whole day because the school feared there would be more ghost's) Daniel Fenton was the only one who turned it in, completed and nice looking. Lancer sighed and realized he couldn't keep him after class.

So he sat down and began to read it.

Isolation: The Good and the Bad

By: Danny Fenton

Isolation is one of the worst thing's that can happen to ME. Other people they would cry for day's and probably become a little suicidal….or something. But I'm not like "other people" I could lie and say that I'm a normal teenager and speak lies.

But I'm not.

These are the bad this that isolation is something I never want to live through in my life. It would make me become something I've really tried not to become. It would make me lose all the sanity I have left. It would fill me with regret, blame, despair, and anger. Maybe even sadness, it depends if I have any sanity left.

The good things are that I would have time to think, time to study, time, time, time, TIME! That's all I'll have if I ever get isolated. But right now it seems I never have time. Whenever I find a piece of it that's not taken, I grab it expecting the best but it turns out it's for the worse.

I don't try to fit in because if the whole world found out about me, I would be shunned into the darkness and I would never be able to go into the light. My friends would try to help me come out of that darkness but I know it wouldn't help.

I would just push them away. I do most of the time. To them, to my family….and most of the times I do that I either end up alone or comforted.

I don't fit in anywhere. I'm a freak, I'm part of a thing line, I'm a hero, I'm a zero.

The Ghost Zone wouldn't except me even if I tried. The town doesn't accept me at all, and I'm sure my parents wouldn't either. I just KNOW it.

So is my opinion on Isolation worse? Or do you still think yours is? Frankly it's up to you to decide. Not me, not your friends, not your parents, Only YOU to decide.

Lancer sighed and wrote another A+ at the corner. He had a theory but it slipped away the second it entered his mind. And he couldn't bring that thought back. He thought for a few moments and decided the next essay.

This time he wrote on the board "Evil." He smiled softly. He is so close! So very close to figuring out Daniel….

And they both knew it.

…………………………………..

Woot! I've updated I think 3 times today . Good thing I'm home all day today…. :D


	5. Evil Essay 4

I will always **want** to own Danny Phantom….But I know I never will :(

Quote:"I see the parade from above. And all the twists and turns it might or might no take"-Clockwork to Danny

………………………..

'_Another day. Another essay.' _Danny thought silently as he walked into the room. He was only about a few minutes late (Thank-you Box Ghost) and just walked in. Lancer looked at him and continued to talk about this next essay.

Danny froze when he read what this next essay was about. His eyes transfixed on that one word. That word he was still trying to not become "Evil…." He whispered softly. Sam and Tucker saw him freeze so they went down and practically dragged him to his desk.

They got out a pencil and paper for him. He looked down at the paper. Not picking up his pencil. Sam gave Tucker a worried look and she whispered to Danny "You don't have too….." But Danny glanced up at her and looked her in the eyes.

"I know its my worst fear but….I'm going to write….I won't mention names…..just my opinion and feelings…..like my other essays."

And with that answer he picked up the pencil thought for a minute and began to write.

Sam glanced at Tucker once more and shrugged. Also beginning to write. Tucker following in suit….

…………………………..

Evil by Danny Fenton

Evil. Its that one word that sends chills down my spine. That one word that constantly haunts my dreams almost every night. Its happened to me before and I never want it to happen again. I know that its wrong. I know what happens when it takes you over.

I know.

To me when you first experience evil it's suddenly there inside you, and it only comes out whenever you want revenge or whenever you get angry. I think that maybe it's always been inside of us. Turning our innocent minds into devious minds that plan everything thoroughly.

Maybe the evil that I think is inside us just watches from the outside world. And that maybe we really have no chance to escape it.

That's my story at least….Some other crazy story's go along the lines of "I was possessed" or "I was controlled" Well….most story's can be true and we wouldn't even know because we don't believe this person.

You could also be manipulated into doing bad things. Your still good on the inside, but all the bad things you would have done would cause you to blame yourself. You would fall under all the guilt that piles up on you. After comes self-loathing. You just keep on hating yourself and asking WHY?

Then comes the anger. Your angry at yourself for not stopping it, angry at the person who manipulated you. Then comes revenge and next thing you know, someone's blood is on your hands. You put it out of your mind until you see INNOCENT blood on your hands.

Then comes joy. You feel the joy of watching people cower in fear of you, you feel the joy of innocent screams in the air, you feel the joy of watching destruction everywhere.

Blame, Guilt, Self-loathing, Anger, Joy. These are the emotions that HELP you become evil. Then on that last last emotion, you snap. You lose the last bit of your sanity and you are now truly evil.

Congrats. I'm sure you would like to throw a party with all your friends and family!

Oh wait, they're dead now. Dead because YOU killed them with your evil deeds.

So now do you think my opinion on evil is better? Or do you still think yours is? Danny Phantom is an example. I promised him I would say anything about him but this is like a compliment and a declaration about him.

So anyways, Danny Phantom. He's always trying to help the town by fighting those "evil" ghosts. And the town pays NO respect to him. That incident where he stole stuff, he was controlled by a guy named Freakshow, I was there to help Phantom.

The mayor incident, that gives me laughs. The mayor was overshadowed by a guy who wanted Phantom in his ghost jail. He wanted to make the town's hero "Public Enemy # 1" for reasons unknown. I know he's a good guy….he's saved me on more than one occasion, clearly proving he's NOT evil.

Does my definition of evil mean something to you? Does it not? Well than why don't you try being evil, call me when you realize I'm right.

Lancer laughed a bit at the last part. He gave the teen another A+ but this time he didn't ask him to stay after class. Because he knew he was getting close to the winning strike soon. The teacher turned to the board and wrote down "What you hate the most."

The teacher hoped it was enough to learn Daniel's secret. He also hoped that this secret wouldn't be a life-threatening secret.

If only he knew.

…………………………………………………

Hahaha:)

This is off to a good start! The next one will be an "Evil" Essay by Sam. If I did one by Tucker might as well for Sam AmIRight?


	6. Evil: Sam's Essay

Thanks so much for your reviews:)

Here is a…-drum roll- DONUT!! No wait I mean CHAPTER!

I will never own Danny Phantom because I don't have enough money to keep the ghost shield up-cry-

………………………………..

Evil defined by Sam Manson

Knowing me I bet you would expect me to say "Pink is evil" or "Sunlight is evil" or "My parents are evil!"

……well its mostly true but those are NOT the things I will be writing about here. Right here I'll explain TRUE evil….I've met "evil" once and lets just say it wasn't pretty.

He had not an ounce of humanity inside him and he pretty much lost all of his sanity (in my point of view) he didn't feel any remorse on destroying his old home. He didn't feel anything when he saw us.

These were his words "This would be a very touching reunion if I had at least an ounce of humanity left"

So that just proves that being evil makes you even more insane than you were before. People who are reading this think this somehow relates to them I'm just going to say this.

Congrats you won the Are-You-Really-Mental trophy! Really, nobody could be as evil as…..HIM. I wont say HIS name….you know him…..but you don't KNOW him.

You have never seen him. He's different from now…..there's also NO WAY he's the same. There is a HUGE difference.

HE was evil. This one was nice, the good guy. Lets call our good guy "Maphton" and the evil one….."Dan".

"Maphton" met "Dan" while "Dan" was trying to kill "Maphton's" family and friends. So "Maphton" put a stop to it before it happened. It DID happen but his family and friends were safe and sound thanks to…."Klocc Orwk".

Klocc Orwk saved them at the last minute so "Dan" was able to be locked up. But "Maphton" still fears that "Dan" will come back for revenge.

So you think I don't know what evil is? You think I'm lying? Well if you ever meet "Maphton" then ask him, I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you.

……………………………………..

Sam smiled at her grade. It was a Solid A. She had read Danny's just know and was shocked, she didn't know much about him as she thought, they trusted each other and he didn't tell her the nightmares continued.

She had a feeling deep in her stomach that Lancer was almost close to finding out.

It was just the feeling she had.

………………………………

Heehee I've done a lot of updates today O.o

Now lets all roast marshmellows around Dan's sleepy fiery head –evil grin-


	7. Hate Essay 5

Disclaimer: I shall not own Danny Phantom….I shall not own Danny Phantom…. I was doing this earlier in a dark corner of the living room curled up in a ball….

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story:D I think its going the right way….unless the car drives off the rode and into the ocean oh no!!!!

…..I need to lay off the kool-aid with like 2 cups of sugar in it….But on the bright side it was Grape Flavor :)

……………………………………..

Banging his head on the desk he could only think _'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?' _Because of the new essay.

The class had to write on what they hated the most. Danny knew most of the girl, _cough Paulina cough_, hated another girl. He knew SOMEONE hated ghost's , _Valerie….,_ and knew another who hated Pink _Tucker! Naw just kidding Sam,_ Danny hated something to. Nobody knew, only himself. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz thought that he hated his future self or Vlad and they were partly right.

And that part was that he hated himself.

Danny knew it was all his fault, the reason his friends got hurt because of him, the reason Dan Phantom was created.

Danny Fenton/Phantom was the reason. The reason the town hated him. The reason ghost's always showed up, the reason property was damaged.

So he took out a clean sheet of paper and began to write.

………………………..

What I hate the most: Yet most people don't know it

By: Danny Fenton

Were supposed to write on what we hate the most. When you read this don't be shocked and start lifting my sleeves checking for any cuts, because frankly my blood sort of creeps me out. Anyways you want to know what I hate. I'll tell you. I hate…..

Myself.

Now I know what your probably thinking is "Oh my gosh he's probably emo" or "Low self-esteem much?" But hey, it's the truth….

I hate myself because of what I am. Because of WHAT I can do. It's always my fault. **ALWAYS.** But nobody could possibly understand why I loathe myself so much. Sam, Tucker, not even Jazz! I haven't even told them about this self-hate….

They would say "It wasn't your fault" or "We forgive" or some other nonsense where I'll have to fake a smile, nod and pretend everything is ok.

They wouldn't understand all the guilt I feel.

It had started around a time on the C.A.T test….. I won't go any further into details but that day changed me for the rest of my….life.

It also might have scarred me emotionally.

It made me hate myself. I had almost caused my friends and family to die, all because of THAT stupid test. I almost became something I **NEVER** want to be and never will be.

I promised my family I wouldn't….though they'll never remember it I still plan on keeping it. I didn't want any of them to find out my secret that way. I wanted it to be a normal way or something.

But noooo. That just brought up more hate. Involving me staring into a mirror and saying how my parent's would never accept me and just kill me right on the spot.

…..Wow that's pretty dark. Well there has been darker thing's in my life. Whenever I come home my parent's are mad at me, because I miss my curfew! Or I don't do chores or I get in trouble at school. They ask for explanations and I say nothing.

They think I have it so easy. They think the reason I'm late is because I'm "goofing off" somewhere. That isn't the reason either.

I leave class everyday, I come late everyday, I get detention everyday because of this problem….and if anyone found out they would taunt me and mock me.

And more is added to the self-hate tree. Woo-hoo.

So now you know what I hate. If you use it against me what's there to use? A mirror in which I'll break? Of course you MUST be thinking strange thoughts about me but I really don't care.

I only care if anyone's lives were in danger, if they were and I wasn't there to help……I don't even want to think about it….. Its just hate….It's not like I grab a blade every single day and cut myself with it….that's just disturbing….

Lancer was shocked once again…..Why would this teenager hate HIMSELF? It didn't and did make sense. The answer was right in front of his face! He just couldn't reach it in time and every time that happens, it slips away.

Lancer smiled as he put the familiar A+ at the corner. Thinking for about 2 minutes he decided the next essay.

"If you had an enemy, describe who he would be"

He was sure he would get a laugh out of all these essay's.

…………………………………………..

Haha. The next chappie is going to be long, since im going to have Sam's and Tucker's in it describing all their enemies.

One guess who it is? Yup The Box Ghost…..jk he isn't even worth to be my enemy…

:0 Will Lancer find out his secret? Will he really get some laughs? Will Danny ever reveal his secret? Tune in….no wait I'm no TV. But still you have some questions to think about. YAY! BRAIN DAMAGE!


	8. If I had an Enemy Essay 6

I will never own Danny Phantom. I want to but I need more money to fix my net that captures ghost kidsD: I doesn't let them phase through! :D

ON WITH THE STORY-sparta voice-

……………………………………

Danny was really tired. Not only had there been 3 ghost attacks, he had 2 more this morning! He walked into his classroom (10 minutes late…..) and looked at the board.

The other students who had been working on their essay were startled. They looked up to see Danny Fenton staring at the board before going to his seat, laughing along the way. His friends looked up at him and he found out they were grinning also.

They knew what Danny had in mind.

It wasn't his future self. And this essay was perfect so Danny could insult his enemy all he liked. And that **fruit loop **couldn't do anything about it!

(Somewhere in a castle, Vlad Master's sneezed)

Still laughing Danny pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and automatically started to write. And while he was writing he occasionally let out a laugh.

…………………………………

If I had an Enemy by Danny Fenton

Well….If I had an enemy I would be sure if he's WORTH being my enemy. I'm sure if he was worth it, he would be some crazed-up fruit loop that really needs a cat. He would be an old lonely man and would try to stop his loneliness by destroying anything in his way.

He wouldn't be evil. No sir-ee. Just lonely. He would try to kill my dad, get my mom to go to his side, and make me his apprentice.

Not that I would like that anyway.

So I would do everything in my power (and win **EVERY TIME**) to stop him, where he'll say "I'll be back" and I'll be like "Yea, yea, just get a cat."

That doesn't sound much of an enemy? Really? Then you either have no imagination or you just don't now a bitter old man when you see one.

And yet all of you might know him. You might know him as……lets call him….."Plasemoose". ok so "Plasemoose" first met…."Maphton" a long time ago. "Plasemoose" wanted to do anything to have "Maphton" on his side.

**ANYTHING.**

So no matter how hard "Plasemoose" tried, he never succeeded. He always failed because of "Maphton" and no matter how many times "Maphton" reminds him "Plasemoose" always says this:

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!!!"

So you say that doesn't sound like a good enough enemy? Really? Well trust me it does.

TRUST ME.

………………………………………………

My Enemy by Tucker Foley

If I had an enemy he would be an old, lonely old man. Because they are WAY easier to beat…..and to annoy.

He would probably live in a mansion somewhere in another state and always spy on our family. And my friends family.

Then we would accuse him of being a stalker and throw him in a cramped up space. We would always pop out of nowhere and scare the hell out of him, causing him to have a heart attack and yell

"CURSE YOU!"

Maybe my enemy would always try to take one of my friends for his "evil plans" that are not really evil. Then my friend would defeat him and we would all go eat some fruit loops in front of his face.

And when he'd say "Stop" we would say "Why? Are we eating your family" and continue eating that fruity breakfast cereal.

I know this essay must seem short but really, it doesn't to me. I just use my imagination and spoke the truth!

……………………………………………….

My Enemy, oh joy! By Sam Manson

My enemy would be a crazed-up fruit loop who always wants to rule the world and fails because of 3 teenage kids.

He would go home and cry to himself while spying on our family's. Then we would recommend a cat to him and he'll have a temper tantrum and throw all of his prized possessions to the floor claiming "he doesn't like cats."

That just shows he would need anger management as well.

He would try to make one of my friends his "apprentice" and make his mom join his side, which involves the killing of my friends dad.

Isn't that just great! (note the sarcasm)

So yes my enemy would be exactly the same as Danny's and Tucker's. Because we all formed that idea together! And most of it is true…..

But you would NEVER believe it.

So anyways, all of you think this isn't a real enemy or some other nonsense. Well to me, and Danny, and Tucker he is.

And you'll never find out WHY he seems like an enemy to us.

…………………………………..

Lancer couldn't stop laughing. Sure the essay's were short, but they had a lot of humor in it. He gave these 3 papers A+'s.

He stood up and wrote on the board the next essay challenge.

It was titled "How you think others see you"

He was really sure he was closer to the answer. But what he didn't know is that he was really wrong,

And yet really right.

………………………………….

Thanks to angel-feather-keeper for the "How you think other's see you"

It kinda would make sense to use it because then Mr. Lancer would think Danny had problems and send him to Neverland!

….heh heh I'm just kidding. Cause that happened to this girl I knew in school and I was like O.O.

Except she went to another school:)

So yea thanks afk. I hope to update soon(I probably will:D)


	9. How Others See Me Essay 7

Disclaimer: I will never ever ever ever own Danny Phantom because he is to awesome to be owned by anyone other than his creator, who should make more episodes even though -cry- I wont go that far.

On with the sho- er story!!

………………………………………

Danny wasn't late that day to school. Everyone was surprised. He himself was surprised as well. He glanced at the board and almost sighed in annoyance.

When Lancer read this essay he would think he was crazy.

His opinion on himself…..Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew what he thought of himself. What they didn't know is

The even darker thoughts.

He sat down in his desk with a sigh. He couldn't exactly "not write it" he needed the grade….and it would be a way to let his "feelings out" instead of talking to Jazz….who always wanted to talk to him.

He knew this was the moment he would be able to let all his feelings about what he thinks.

He knew.

……………………………………….

How others see me By Danny Fenton

The way other's would see me (in my point of view) is that I'm more of a freak than I am now. They can't see it on the outside of me.

Only a few have seen the inside of me.

They don't even know what I think of myself. I always give them the tame version……I always think that suddenly they'll see the REAL me and ditch me.

I've heard people call me a "monster" but that's a thing of the past…….in my case a thing of the future.

I know I'm supposed to write on how "others would see me" and I will, but what I really want to write is how I see myself.

I look in the mirror everyday, and I see a shy, clumsy, failing kid. Before I used to see a happy, smiling, not failing kid. He used to have that strange sparkle in his eye. But now its gone. That kid turned into a stressed out teenager who gets angry at small little things.

I look in the mirror and I see a hero who's trying to do good. Before I used to see someone who didn't know what they are. He would get tired a lot but he still tried to help. No matter what the cost was. Even if it were a few broken bones. He didn't care.

Now this is what I think how others would see me,

They look at me and think that I don't belong. That I'll never win at all, I'll never pass, I'll never accomplish.

They don't know how wrong they are.

They don't know what goes on in my life, the pain, the worry, the emotions, the anger, the guilt. They'll never know.

They'll never understand.

When they look at me they see an emotional teenager who has no idea what adult's go through. They think that I can't live a day into their lives.

They wouldn't last a second in mine.

They look at me and see a teenager whose eyes have seen evil. They see all the emotions going on in my eyes. They see worry, pain, fear, guilt, humor, and surprise.

And they think their emotions are worse.

My friends look at me and I can see all their emotions. They worry for me. They blame themselves. They fear that I'm not ok. They hope I'm not getting badly hurt. Their proud of me.

They don't know much.

My sister looks at me and I can see all her emotions. She worries for me. She fears I'll stay bottled up. She hopes I'll talk to her about all my feelings. She's proud of me.

She doesn't know much either.

My parents look at me and I can see all their emotions. They worry for me. They love me. They hate me. They want to protect me. They want to destroy me. Their proud of me. They blame me.

They don't know at all.

Nobody ever knows. Not much listen. They don't leave me alone. They just think. They don't get that saying "Never judge a book by its cover" they just think and say.

They'll never know.

…………………………………………

Lancer kept re-reading this essay. It had so much emotion in it! And he still didn't know what was wrong with Danny! It was frustrating!

Lancer sighed as he put the A+ at the corner and turned to write on the board.

The next topic would be "Friendship"

…………………………….

YAY I DID IT!!! Hahaha I have ideas for the next essay….I might update it later today…..It depends:)

Thank you everyone who reviewed and people who read this story!

Here is a virtual….Danny Phantom Plush toy –throws plush toys-


	10. Friendship Essay 8

W00T! Sorry I couldn't update as fast as I normally do. I got a bit sick and school was slow D:

Heeeheeehee well on with the chapter!

……………………………………………….

Everyone smiled at the essay they had to do. It would be a piece of cake. The person who was smiling the biggest was Danny. All he had to do was write about his friends and his allies.

Not that anybody could know he was friends with some ghosts.

But they were powerful. Take Clockwork as an example, or Wulf. Even Frostbite! Danny went over to his desk and repeated the same task as before, taking out a piece of paper and pencil. Still smiling he began to write.

………………………………………………….

Friendship by Danny Fenton

Everyone says you should cherish friendship while you have it. And I do, I cherish it with all my life. If my friends were ever in danger, I would be the one to help. I know I can count on them while they could count on me.

They are the ones who keep me strong. They are the ones who stand by my side. They are always there for me, through the ups and downs.

There has been a lot of downs for me…..especially that one haunting memory…..it still could happen but I refuse to let it. There have been fewer ups for me but whenever there is any, they always make me even happier.

Whenever I bring myself down, or yell at myself for not doing anything right, they always say comforting things. And that just shows we'll always have a strong friendship, no matter what.

Tucker, he can be annoying and his pep talks don't help much, but I know we'll be the best friends. I trust him as much as he trusts me. Plus we can always play video games together and have some Quality Guy time whenever I'm feeling depressed.

Sam. She's the most amazing, mysterious friend I could ever have. I trust her with ANY of my secrets, and I know she won't mention it once, only if she wants to talk about it with me. She's always there when I'm in need of some advice. I know I can count on her.

Jazz, I know she's family but she's still considered a friend. She's always there for me whenever I want to talk and she's really protective of me. She can be annoying (A LOT) but I know she just worry's for me. Hey she's my sister, what more can I expect?

It's always….hard. The way most people tease me or try to beat me up or my "hobby" gets in the way with school….it feels like something huge always trying to drag me down.

As long as my friends try to help me up, I know nothing can bring me down, nobody can get in my way, nobody can judge me. It's just me and my friends, for the rest of our lives.

……………….

Lancer smiled at the essay and gave it an A+. He felt as if this essay seemed to calm his student. After thinking for a few moments the teacher stood up and paced around the room.

'_What could the next essay be about?'_ he silently pondered. With no idea coming to mind he decided to go for a walk in the park.

That usually gives him an idea of assignments. As he walked through the park he spotted the town's hero, Danny Phantom, flying through the air. A small smile locked onto his face. His eyes were closed as if her were enjoying the night alone.

Lancer still couldn't think of an idea. Sighing he starting walking home, he was sure an idea would come to him sooner or later….

………………………………………..

Ok. Review an essay topic :D if you want. And I'll use it! As long as it doesn't reveal Danny's secret. Its not the time for that yet.

Thanks for the reviews too! Encouraging me to write more chapters! You guys get a…..

DANNY PHANTOM IPOD! –tosses ipod's lightly.-


	11. Memories Essay 9

I will never own Danny Phantom…..I own a t-shirt of him but hey I still don't own HIM

On with the chappy:D I used one of my poll ideas!

…………………………………………………

"Alright class today's essay will be of Memories. What makes them good and what makes them bad." Lancer stated that morning. There were a few groans (Fenton gave a depressed sigh) and every student took out a piece of paper and pencil.

Danny sighed once again. Sure he had a lot of memories…..but most of them were bad. He glanced at Sam and saw her smile for a bit. He smiled a little too but it quickly turned into a frown. _'She almost died that day, my family too…..and it was all my fault……HIS existence is my fault.'_

He picked up his pencil and began to write, he didn't care if he got a bad grade. He really didn't. These essay's seemed to get from sad to happy to depressing so fast.

It took a lot out of him.

He was tired on this day especially. The Ghost Zones "greatest" hunter tried to capture him while the halfa was asleep. Skulker didn't know that he wasn't really asleep.

Danny was just trying to go to sleep.

Danny managed to stay awake and write his essay, the bell rang and he decided he would finish it later at home. _'Very much later' _He thought as his ghost sense went off.

…………………………………………………

Memories: What makes them worth remembering?

By Danny Fenton

Memories. They are the things we cherish in our minds. There are good ones and bad ones. The good ones are always worth remembering. Whenever they play in our minds once again, they bring happiness, laughter, and want.

Want because maybe the person with the good memories want that memory to repeat again. Anything to bring that same happiness feeling later on.

But the bad memories. What makes THEM? Well, they are created when something bad happens. Maybe a family member died, maybe a friend got hurt, maybe the one you love ended up in the hospital all because of yourself.

The reason for bad memories is to keep balance in the minds. The bad memories bring unwanted feelings. They bring horror, sorrow, madness, insanity, and want.

Want because the person with the bad memories will want them to go away. The person will always want them to NEVER be repeated. This person will always want them to be forgotten but it seems to hard to forget them.

It's always hard to forget memories, whether they are good or bad.

People always tried to hide their pain of remembering bad memories. They give a fake smile and shrug their shoulders, telling the person who is worried "I'm ok"

But really they aren't.

They are AFRAID the memory will repeat itself. They try their best to not think "It's going to happen again" but they think that every second of their lives! Whenever their with family, friends, at school, or at home.

It's always on their mind. They can never get rid of that sad feeling. That's how bad memories are formed.

Not compared to good memories right? Well I'll explain good memories too….

Good memories, they repeat in dreams and such. Sometimes they repeat in reality! But these memories have lessened lately because bad memories are taking over. We push at the bad memories and when we think we've won, we still can't get rid of that paranoid feeling.

We always want the good memories to repeat when were about to die, why? Because on our last moments of death we seem to be happy. Because we repeat the good memories! That compares to the saying 'My life flashed before me eyes.'

So really, when you have a bunch of memories in your head, how much good ones do you have? Are there more than the bad ones, or are the good ones lessening everyday?

To me, my head is filled with bad memories, there's a few good but the rest are mostly bad.

Do you have enough good memories? If so, are they worth remembering?

…………………………………………..

Lancer stared down at the paper, surprised. Danny gave him the essay description that the teacher wanted. The exact definition of what makes them worth memories. He smiled and put and A+ at the corner.

"So close…." The teacher whispered as he tried to think of an idea for the next essay.

………………………………………………

I need another essay idea:D theres a poll on my profile with some essay ideas….so yea

-Throws Danny Phantom cookies- eat them:D


	12. Future Essay 10

Yay an update! And After I had Red Velvet Cake….. try it! Its delicious :p

Anyways here are some Danny Phantom Cakes for all those ideas:D and I know what im going to use heehee

SO ON WITH IT!

……………………………………………

While getting ready for school, Danny thought over the essays he had written. He WANTED Lancer to know, he hoped it would be easier for him to know.

But Danny just kept on making it more difficult.

He hoped that today's essay was……normal. He hoped it wasn't anything about Phantom, or his future. He would probably write a whole bunch of things for Phantom but for the future…..Danny shuddered at the thought of it.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" he called out as he walked out his door, meeting up with his two best friends. He stared at them for a moment before smiling and walking towards the school. His friends caught up with him and he hugged them both.

He started laughing when they tried pushing him away and he went running when they started chasing him.

A good day so far.

…………………………………………….

Danny stared wide-eyed at the teacher. He made it early to the class. His friends (still chasing after him) were at the front of the school. His English teacher just told him the next essay.

How do we see ourselves in the future. That was the essay topic. Memories came into his mind. He didn't notice how his breathing had become irregular or when the teacher came up to him and asked "What's wrong?"

That brought him back to the present. He calmed down after a few seconds and gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm just creeped out on how the universe just loves to mess with me….." he muttered before walking to his seat. He didn't look at his teachers expression after he said that.

When Danny sat in his seat he took out piece of paper and pencil. He wrote for a few moments before sighing and staring at the wall. Lancer jumped when the door opened and in walked Tucker and Sam. They glanced at Lancer and then to Danny. Their expressions became worried and they ran over to him and started talking with him in hushed whispers.

Once the bell rang they all stopped talking and got prepared (minus Danny) Sam and Tucker began to write but Danny just stared at the paper. Finally after it seemed like days (it was only 5 minutes actually) he picked up his pencil and began to write.

…………………………………………..

How I see myself in the future

By Danny Fenton

That is the toughest question known to man. Because we decide our future when were young. And as we get older our future we want gets changed by destiny, or maybe by an accident.

We can't exactly decide our future and automatically become what we want…..I wanted to become an astronaut but that decision was shattered a long time ago.

Once I accepted what happened something worse came along….and that just nearly broke me apart……to see what could happen in just a matter of 10 years!! And I **NEVER** want that to repeat……it's too painful to even think about let alone remember it.

Something bad happened to people I care about and it made me become what I never want to be. I got the chance to see it. I got the chance to see what happened that made me that. It was all a chance. There's a chance it might happen again, no matter how hard I stay away from it, it always comes back.

All because of me.

**ME**! I caused **THAT** to happen. It was **ME** that became that. **ME, ME , ME, ME!!!!**

That me turned into him in THAT future…..and he kept taunting me on how I would "become like him" he kept reminding me how he was "still there" his voice is still in my head…..his laugh is still in my thought…..the way he looked at every living thing…..it's always in my dreams.

Every bit of him is in my dreams. I can't ever lock him away. I look in the mirror and expect to see him but I don't. I just see myself. I see the pain I've gone through on that "day" and everything else that happened before and after.

I see hope. I always hope it won't happen again. If it does I know how to stop it. I see love, how some people comforted me after that. I see blame, I blame myself for all of it.

My future, that's all there is. Pain, Hope, Love, Blame. I don't decide my future. The universe will decide. Destiny will be there, Fate will make it happen. I will live on to finish it.

We only get one chance at the future ( sometimes even two!) so we have to accept that chance and try to keep everything in order because if you don't, you end up doing things you'll regret, and you'll become something you wouldn't imagine yourself being.

Time plays a big part in this. Most questions revolve around it like: "How many times do I have to try before I succeed?" or "How much time do I have before I can take a shot at destiny?" or maybe even "How many more times do I have to be in school before I take a shot at this chance?"

Those questions circle around everyone's mind. I'm certain of it. Even in mine. After all as the saying goes:

It's only a matter of time.

……………………………………………………..

Lancer, who had already given the paper it's honorable A+, stared at the student in front of him. His messy raven black hair was covering his eyes, refusing to show any emotion to the teacher.

"Danny what is the meaning of this essay? You seemed…..so afraid when it got turned in….." the English teacher asked softly.

Finally the student looked up and said "Do you know what its like for you to see a possible future for you? Do you know what its like for the ones you care about to nearly DIE?!"

His voice cracked towards the end of that statement and he let his head bow down, his eyes clenching so no tears could fall out. When he opened them, not looking at Lancer but at his jeans, they were a dull green.

"Can I go know Mr. Lancer?" he asked quietly. Mr. Lancer sighed and said "Very well, you may leave…." The young teenager nodded and stood up, not meeting his teacher's eyes, he ran out of there in 5 seconds.

The teacher sighed and turned to the board. Writing down the next essay topic his thoughts were whirring, trying to figure out Danny.

He stared at the board. In big letters it read:

**DREAMS.**

He knew he wouldn't find out the boys secret with this topic but he hoped it would help calm the boy after this essay.

He just hoped.

…………………………………………….

Yes, I chose dreams, but you can still review essay topics :D they'll help. And thank the rest of you for this essay topic!

-Throws Danny Phantom customized poke balls- whoops…..I didn't mean to throw those but heh ^_^'

I'll be writing The Apprentice of Time as well so yea just wait and I'll update soon!


	13. Dreams Essay 11

I don't own Danny Phantom.

x D I'm watching Scooby Doo The Mystery Begins right now!

On with it!

……………………………………………….

Danny smiled a little at this next essay topic, he hoped he wouldn't have to fall asleep……Skulker tried to hunt him again.

Emphasis on the word try. Of course Danny had beaten him. It took (he thought) at least 30 minutes. Danny smirked, Skulker was just a blob when he put him in the thermos. Danny thought for a moment. _'How did he become a blob?' _

The young halfa decided he would ask Skulker someday, maybe later when they MIGHT be fighting. Danny looked back at Lancer and realized he should be writing his essay right now.

He took out a sheet of paper and pencil. Smiling as he started to write everything down.

He wasn't sure if the essay he was about to write was worth an A or something, but he was happy enough to let out his feelings. He was happy about these essays, period. They were a way to clear his mind…..

…………………………………………………….

Dreams by Danny Fenton

There are two different kinds of dreams, one of them being when we fall asleep and when were in class, the other being our goals we attempt to achieve.

The dreams when we sleep are the best ones. They consist of colors and shapes. They consist of imaginary things that we didn't think was possible. They consist of a new adventure for us.

Some dreams feel real, as if everything in that dream were alive and real. They bring happiness to anyone who has these dreams.

I would do anything to have dreams like that.

The other kind of dream is the goals. When I was younger I wanted to be an astronaut. But that isn't possible for me now. My grades are in the toilet and what I do…..it would get in the way and cause destruction.

Some people actually achieve these dreams. Some people want these dreams but end up being something…..unique or something better.

It's the way of life.

Sometimes……something bad happens……like an accident that cause that Dream to suddenly vanish. It slips away from peoples fingers. And sometimes once it slips away, they can't grab it back.

I knew once I accepted I could never grab my dream back. It would cause more chaos into my life.

I already have enough anyway. But once I let go of that dream, I began a new dream which eventually became my number one goal. After that goal I've had many more goals. A LOT MORE.

Most are achieved, the rest are being close to being achieved. I know I may seem young and a lot of adults think 'He doesn't understand what its like to work hard, blah blah blah' Well I do know.

I know what its like to have a whole bunch of responsibilities. I know what its like to do work, to not sleep well, to get hurt over stupid things.

I know what its like to not have much freedom.

Dreams. Their funny little things aren't they? They change you into a new person. Every single one of us was just normal, no thoughts at all, but with one single dream everything changed.

One changed into a football played, the other a cheerleader, the other a Goth, the other a techno geek, and the other…..a freak.

What are your dreams? How did they change you?

……………………………………..

Lancer smiled softly at Daniel's essay. He gave it and A-

He turned to the board and erased the word 'Dreams.' What he wrote next was the exact opposite.

When he passed by the board as he left the classroom that single word seemed darker in the bright classroom.

'**Nightmares'**

…………………………………………..

Woot I finally wrote for this story. Don't expect me to update soon cuz there's CST'S and I need to sleep early and eat well and stuff :D


	14. Nightmares Essay 12

I shall never own Danny Phantom.

You guys are lucky :D I don't test tomorrow and out school gets out really early….but I ride the bus so I get home a bit early/late.

ON WITH IT! And maybe I won't go to school tomorrow :(

I don't wanna go D:

NEVER!

……………………………………………..

Danny sighed for the 5th time that day. He could just turn in a fake paper and say he forgot the nightmares…..

Suddenly Danny went pale and clutched his head, sinking into his seat. All the nightmares he's had replayed in his mind. And a memory too, because he always seemed to have a bad dream of something revolving around that memory….

He let go of his head when Sam poked him in the stomach. He looked up to see her eyes flicker over to Lancer. He looked over at his English teacher and gave a small wave and smile.

Nervously he got out a sheet of paper and pencil. He set them on his desk and sighed again. His gaze went to outside the window. He hoped a ghost would attack (not really…..but it was the least they could do to get him out of the way of doing this essay) but it seemed the ghosts wanted to leave him alone whenever he was doing to essay.

Why does the universe like to mess with him so much?

His gaze returned to the paper. He picked up the pencil and drew in a shaky breath. Exhaling as he began to write.

……………………………………….

Nightmares by Danny Fenton

Nightmares are very horrible things. They cause less sleep to the person who has one, they bring fear, and sorrow. Because maybe some Nightmares are just memories…..that's happened to me a lot of times.

Nightmares are usually the cause of when something bad happens…..at least in my opinion. See when something BAD really happens, like maybe a family member or friend dying….

Then your nightmares usually end up revolving around that.

And every single night you have to relive that memory in different forms. Maybe in one dream YOU cause the death, maybe in the other YOU brought the death, and in another maybe you're the one WHO killed…..

Not that I would know…..

Because of nightmares that happen EVERY night they cause less sleep, maybe the person has something they HAVE TO DO and sometimes don't get sleep AT ALL! So when they do get sleep it's mostly nightmares!

And then the less sleep the person gets, the more it shows! So their friends always WORRY for them and then the person feels GUILTY because he wishes he could tell them he still has the nightmares. He wishes so badly for everyone to understand.

But this person would never say those wishes out loud, though.

So then when this person gets NO SLEEP or LITTLE SLEEP he usually sleeps in class, where he gets detention and it cause the detention to go into what he HAS to do! And when he gets home late his parents give him disapproving looks. Looks that the person hates.

So then he goes off to his room and is about to start homework, but then something disrupts that and he can't turn in homework! So a repeating cycle begins over and over again. The person wonders how many times it has to repeat before he wants to be gone from this world!

…………….this person is NOT me………..just someone I know……

How would YOU feel if you had Nightmares EVERY NIGHT? Not one GOOD dream at all?

You wouldn't want to know…..it's a horrible thing…..

…………………………………………………………

Lancer stared at the essay. Even though Daniel said it wasn't him it REALLY sounded like the teen. Sighing he gave it an A+ and thought of another essay. If Danny had written about being gone from this world than maybe this next essay would help him……clear out his thoughts?

_That sentence sounded so…..moody and suicidal _The English teacher thought silently writing the next essay topic on the board.

_Of course, what do you expect from a teen? _He countered the other thought, chuckling softly.

He looked at the words written on the board and gave a smile. If something was wrong with Danny maybe…..maybe he could get help, just maybe.

Walking out the door he quietly repeated the next essay topic out loud.

"Suicide: the cause and effect of it"

………………………………………………

Wtf…..why did I make that topic O.o well you'll see because it will help with my se- (stops self) NOT GONNA SAY ANYTHING! LALALALALALALALALALA

I used to be like that too! All moody…..well mostly in 7th grade but now I'm a hyperactive teen who everyone fears because I put too much sugar In my kool-aid…..

WELL BYE!


	15. Suicide Essay 13

I shall never own Danny Phantom D:

Yay im visiting my High School! On Saturday March 15 (if I update this late then thats the date…)

Hahaha my internet is all jacked up :(

……………………………………….

Danny woke up feeling very light headed. Why? 3 words: Skulker's new upgrades. It had taken almost 4 hours to finally trap him in the thermos. Since he kept disappearing whenever he had a chance to get the thermos out.

Getting up from his bed he hissed in pain grabbing his shoulder. Of course Skulker HAD to punch him there!

He gets punched in the weirdest ways in the weirdest places.

Like one time he got punched in his knee! And he didn't even know how that was possible! (Well he did but…..)

Limping a little (Skulker had new upgrades….wait didn't he mention that?) he got dressed and went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

Once he got his pancakes he was about to eat them when he noticed its faint green glow. Passing them over to his Dad, Danny muttered "Not hungry" and grabbed his backpack.

Before his parents could say something he was already out the door.

………………………………………………..

Danny stared at the piece of paper in front of him. If he wrote all his thoughts on this topics essay people would question him and think HE was suicidal!

He wasn't anyway….just filled with guilt and self-hate.

_Wow don't I sound emo? _He thought bitterly. Letting out a shaky breath he picked up his pencil. He looked over at Tucker and saw him writing, a small smile on his face.

_He probably made some joke about it…. _Danny thought, letting a smile on his lips.

He thought for a minute and began to write.

……………………………………………….

Suicide: Cause and Effect

By Danny Fenton

Suicide is a one way trip out of this crazy world. Most people actually go through with it. The rest stop because a loved one begs and gives reasons about life and stuff.

In my opinion, I think it is caused by…..stress. Maybe the person is so stressed out on what he does and when everyone hates him, or wants him destroyed he thinks it's the only way out…..

But then maybe he thinks of his friends, how their lives would be different with him gone. About his family, how if he went through with it then they would drift apart.

Realizing this the person would stop and look in the mirror, horrified with what he was about to do, horrified with himself.

It's always in the back of his mind, waiting to trick the person into its evil plan.

The effect (if the person had gone through with it) would be many emotions among friends and family. They would blame themselves, for not trying to stop it. Then they would hate themselves, for not noticing their friend's behavior.

Everyone would grow apart or come closer, it depends. Maybe….maybe 2 people who used to like each other but gave up on each other would like each other again…..just maybe.

Suicide usually takes a lot of planning though. But maybe sometimes its last minute, how should I know! I can't see the future!

But it doesn't matter. No matter how much stress you've got you still have responsibilities. It won't matter if that responsibility kills you after a while, as long as you've done enough so people can pass it on.

If you just end it right away people will think you're a coward, they'll think your just tired of everything or that you hate life or something like that.

Sometimes…..there are things in peoples lives that should go….unmentioned.

And that causes the thread of sanity to becoming thinner and thinner, threatening to break and make you do something you'll regret….

When you think about suicide…..you don't notice how much you mention death a lot around your friends. You don't notice how you seem to push them away every time they worry.

They notice, though.

You notice that every time you think of death your heart seems to jump out of your chest. Maybe out of fear, maybe out of want, who knows? You also notice how you seem to blank out a lot during things.

Your family notice how moody you've become, and that you seem to get mad at every little thing. They notice how tired you look all the time and how sometimes your eyes glaze over when your thinking of something…..

Everyone notices these things, they just don't realize before its too late…..and when they do realize before…..that causes even more chaos…..

And then they eventually get hurt too….

All because of one simple person….

……………………………………..

Lancer stared at his essay in silence. All of these things seemed to match that teenager. He couldn't exactly talk to him because (as always) he would give a shrug and mutter "I'm fine…."

He put an A+ and stared out the window for a few moments. Suddenly the town hero flew by and shot an ecto-blast as he stopped. Phantom's eyes widened for a second before he took off into the sky. A ghost following him 5 seconds later.

Lancer smiled and turned to the board writing the next essay.

The words seemed to dance in its own beat in the room.

The board said "Your opinion on Danny Phantom"

………………………………………………

OMG MY HIGH SCHOOL IS SO AWESOME -blabbers-

QUESTIONS: will lancer find out his secret? Will Danny give his secret? What will he write in the next essay? Will lancer think Danny's insane?

Why am I asking YOU I'm the authoress….

So I technically run this…..fic:D


	16. Danny Phantom Essay 14

I shall never own Danny Phantom D:

Great. We have NO SOUP!

Now I can't eat breakfast -.-

On with it….

………………………………………….

Danny woke up, shivering. He had another nightmare. At least this time he didn't scream out in his sleep. He didn't know if he talked out loud…..

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He was in his ghost form. Silently he changed back and flopped onto the bed again.

His back hurt, A LOT. "Stupid Ember" he muttered and closed his eyes.

He really didn't want to go to sleep.

With his good hearing (since he was half-ghost) he heard his door open. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at Jazz.

"Hey Jazz…..just another bad dream…." He whispered, closing his eyes again and pretending going back to sleep.

After Jazz closed the door Danny really fell asleep.

…………………………………………..

Danny stared wide eyed at the new essay topic. A smirk crossed his face soon after as he walked to his seat. Plopping down on it he grabbed a sheet of paper and pencil and instantly began writing.

Sam and Tucker were writing too, the trio's eyes never leaving their paper.

Of course they knew everything about Danny Phantom since he was right in the room.

But the rest of the class didn't know that.

………………………………………

My opinion on Phantom

By Danny Fenton

Phantom, he's the town hero. There are some people who love him, some who hate him, some who appreciate him, some who just don't care.

He has…..a big burden on him. And every single day it seems to get bigger. He also has guilt. Because everyday someone gets hurt or property gets damaged….

Phantom is really a good guy. Who else would there be to stop other ghosts from attacking the town?

Well maybe my parents and the Red huntress….but they aren't always there when there is a ghost.

Sometimes Phantom fights ghosts at like One in the morning, or maybe from Midnight until Six in the morning!

He gets stressed out a lot….mostly because of the fights and how the town hates him….he get appreciated by some people and he just turns that compliment or comment around by placing blame on himself.

I…..remember someone asking him "Why do you help? Why do you fight?" and I remember his answer.

"Because who else would help the town? Who else could stop the ghosts from destroying the town? I have the power to fight ghosts from this town and I decided to use it for good. Sure I get hurt in the process but it doesn't matter, as long as the town is safe."

I just don't get why they don't see that he is NOT evil! He's the GOOD guy! He would NEVER be evil! He's seen it happen before! And he promised some people he would never turn into HIM!

I remember his promise….because he met evil and this was his promise:

"I'm never turning into that, ever! I promise…"

And he has kept it. For a very long time. So whenever someone calls him evil or his arch enemy says "Your becoming more like me everyday" He gets mad at his enemy, and he hurt with that simple word some people call him.

He knows he'll never become evil, he just doesn't understand why people just assume he's evil….sometimes Phantom thinks about just leaving the town so they know how much they need him…

But he was convinced out of it.

Phantom nearly lost himself in fights.

Like with Pariah Dark….the Fenton Suit was draining his energy as he tried to keep The Ghost King inside the coffin….

Or with….another ghost…..he was trying to save….some people and he nearly lost his life and they nearly lost their lives…..

Whenever he fights ghosts too…..whenever he's hurts he feels as if he was slowly dying…

Or even with his enemy…..his arch enemy who cloned and tortured him….he could have lost his life there….

Danny Phantom has done so much for this town, nearly losing his mind and life, and nobody bothers to appreciate him…..

Well I do…..we have some things in common….

……………………………………………………….

Lancer placed the teens essay on his desk. Placing an A+ on it he was lost in his thoughts. He jumped out of them when he heard Danny Phantom's cry of pain. He looked out the window and saw him being electrocuted by some ghost that had armor on.

Lancers eyes saddened as he glanced at Danny's essay…..it did say Phantom almost loses his life….would that mean he was still alive?

Confused by that thought, he suddenly stood up. He wrote on the board and stared back at those two words.

It read "Double Lives"

_Maybe Phantom has a double life if he was still alive _The English teacher silently thought as he left the room.

………………………………………………………………

Lol, you notice Danny's little slip-up in the essay :D

Will Lancer find out about Danny being Phantom?

Maybe he will…..

In the next chapter maybe he will :D


	17. Double Lives Essay 15

I'm so disappointed :(

And kinda happy:)

I gotz Inkdeath and im gonna read it!

On with it -growl-

I don't own Danny Phantom at all D:

………………………………………………….

Danny smiled tiredly at the new Essay topic. It would be easy to write this. _'Should…. Should I let Lancer know this time?' _Danny thought, staring at the paper in front of him.

He thought about it through the whole class. After he had made up his mind the bell rang. Danny jumped in his seat and started packing his things.

That was when his Ghost Sense went off.

Lancer, who was watching the young student, saw him shiver slightly and look around. Danny then ran out of the room, faster than usual, and left the English teacher to ponder his thoughts.

…………………………………………………..

At his home Danny started having second thoughts about this essay. The blank paper was set on his desk. He heard his Mom calling him for dinner and he yelled out "Not hungry, doing homework!" Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Coming to his final, final decision he went over to the desk and sat down, picked up his pencil, and began to write.

………………………………………………….

Double Lives

By Danny Fenton

Double Lives are a very hard thing to lead. Just think of Superman. He was also Clark Kent, so it must have been hard since the women he loved didn't know about him until later….

Batman is another example. He was also Bruce….also the protector of Gotham City. Little people did know, I guess it was too dangerous for others, like the ones he cared for, to know….

Ironman…..well Tony Stark gave his secret at the end of the movie…..so it doesn't really count….but he still didn't let much people know. Pepper found out when she walked in on Tony in the suit.

Sometimes Double Lives could be like…..masks for people. Different personalities. Maybe one person could be all shy and clumsy and his other personality, or his other half, would be brave and heroic. Maybe another person could be….tough and mean but maybe she really is kind and sweet.

Another person could be weird and crazy, but maybe he is just special and normal.

Sometimes….these personalities can split up into their own person….for a while before merging back together. Maybe sometimes one person could get lost in one personality, no way to get out of it unless their friends and family try to help.

Maybe one half could be controlled or turn evil…..causing the other half to be stuck on his own and dead. Maybe one half could be reckless and cause chaos while the other just watches, thinking there is no way to help.

Different half's have a lot in common…..people are just too dense to notice, or to afraid to look closely without them losing the trust they gave to both half's…..

Sometimes everything could be to overwhelming for both half's and could cause things…..maybe stress or anger or less sleep…..you just have to LOOK CLOSELY. You have to LOOK PAST THE DIFFERENCES to see the SIMILARITIES!

Why can't people just SEE THAT! It would probably be SO MUCH EASIER. But no, if EVERYONE knew then it would all be WRONG!

A few people should be allowed to know, the parents aren't a good choice because if they knew then they would come chasing after their son who's a freak….

Best friends should know, they help the boy. They help calm him and stop him from turning evil or doing bad things.

A sister should know. She'll always be there when the boy need to talk to her about what's going on with him, and she'll be there to listen.

The huntress should and should NOT know. Just because she loves one half doesn't mean she'll like the other…..

Look closely, read what's next. Next time you see them, LOOK CLOSELY!

Dark Black hair,

Snow White hair,

Neon Green eyes,

Sky Blue eyes……

Next time notice these and you'll see how hard it is living a double life….

You just have to look closely.

…………………………………………………

"Mr. Fenton…..I think I have an idea on what's going on with you" Mr. Lancer started, watching as the teens eyes had a sparkle in his eyes.

"Well then, let them out Lancer…." Danny stated calmly.

The English teacher watched him carefully, watching his every movement.

"Are you……are you Phantom, Fenton?" he asked. And smirked secretly when he saw as Danny's eyes widened.

"So the last essay helped?" Danny whispered. Lancer nodded and then asked "I want to know how it happened…..and tell me anything that made you write those Essay's."

Danny ran all his adventure through his head, stopping at the Nasty Burger one. He whispered shakily "Do I have to?" Lancer's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

Danny gulped and took in a deep breath "It all started with my mom and dad's Ghost Portal……"

…………………………………………………..

Yay! He found out…..well kinda XD

So yea theres gonna be an epilogue… k?


	18. Epilogue: Jazz

I shall never own Danny Phantom

Finally the completion of Essay's!

Here is the epilogue….. enjoy?

………………………………………………

(Jazz's P.O.V)

I watched Danny walk in through the door, a smile on his face. When he noticed me he whispered "Lancer knows now" My eyes widened as I walked over to him. "How?" I asked him.

Danny sat us down on the living room sofa and said "He had us do essays and the last essay, Double Lives, he found out because….. I kinda gave hints." He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

I gave a small smiled and asked softly "Want some Hot Chocolate?" He nodded and I proceeded to make some. I really just wanted him to forget his backpack so I could get the essays…..

After a while Danny finally went to bed, leaving his backpack, he gave me a hug and went upstairs. Once I was certain he was asleep I opened his backpack and found them all, in a neat folder.

I closed his backpack and went upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me. Once my parents had gone to bed I turned on a flashlight (I had to pretend I was asleep) and started reading his essays.

……………………………………………….

(The Next Day) (Still Jazz P.O.V)

I was tired, and frustrated. Why didn't Danny talk to me about all of this!

I glared at Danny (secretly) as he walked downstairs, grabbed his backpack, and left for school.

Sighing I waited a few moments before leaving too.

Tonight was Friday, so I had plenty time to corner him.

I just needed the help with one of my parent's (Thank god Mom made this one) inventions that she told me about this morning.

I would make him talk to me.

…………………………………………………….

And that's that!

Woot I'm finished (happy dance)

Now I'll finish The Apprentice of Time….

Then I could work on another story! And you can take a guess what it will be (smirks)


End file.
